The Legend of Zelda: The Dream Stitcher
by Miyuki Satomi
Summary: Strangeness has appeared in Hyrule and Zelda asks Link to go check it out. After reluctantly recruiting a surprisingly helpful sidekick, Link must find the root of the problem... it turns out those roots run a lot deeper than first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Miyuki: *Sleeping* .

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Athylia: What a stupid announcer.

* * *

><p>Link was busy. He had been fighting strange monsters that were never before seen by anyone in Hyrule; for 5 hours straight. If it were just a few monsters that had attacked him, he could deal. But when the hero was mobbed by 1000 monsters that just kept multiplying, it was very tiring. Panting, he swiped his sword at a few beasts, only to get attacked by double the amount. '<em>Where are these things coming from?'<em> he thought. He cringed from the pain for only the slightest amount of time, but the momentary freeze up gave an opening for even more 4-legged creatures to attack. Our green hero is running out of strength, with only a half a heart left. Even if he didn't know it, because he can't really see his heart metre. Using a spin attack, he swung the things off his back and legs, also slaughtering anything within the reach of his sword. The critters began to once again crawl closer to him. Link stumbled in his fast-shrinking diameter of space. He grimaced and was about to bound into more action, when a very familiar voice stared to fill his ears. '_Link…..Link…' _the voice pleaded _'Please listen…'_

"Zelda?" He asked out loud, completely unaware of the things beginning to crawl up his legs.

'_Yes… come to Hyrule castle… it's urgent…'_ The voice faded away, the last word echoing in his mind. It was the last thing he heard before the mass of things completely consumed him.

Link opened his eyes to a strange place with a decorative ceiling. _'Is this death?'_ he wondered. _'Probably not…it's comforting here, though.'_ He thought soon afterward.

"HIYA!" a small girl suddenly popped into his view, scary the jeepers out of him. He jumped up, hitting his head on a shelf, knocking a precariously perched vase of it, and skillfully catching it before it hit the ground. She wiggled her elfin ears in amusement. "Here! Eat this." She chirped again, handing him a porcelain bowl. Link hesitantly sipped the soup it contained. [*BLIP, BLIP, BLIP, BLIP, BLIP* ALL HEARTS RESTORED!] "Anyways, I have to go check on the horse. Stay here unless you have a death wish!" The weird girl vanished out the door. Link took this opportunity to explore his surroundings. He stood up and looked at the simple and practical household. He swiveled his view around the top floor of the building. To the left of him, there was a second bed, probably the girls' parents. Behind that was a chest of drawers. He walked over to that area of the house. He looked at the single picture sitting on top the glossy piece of wood. It featured a very pretty human woman holding a green eyed baby with elfin ears, a tall elfin man, and a little boy with ears matching his fathers. _'So this is her family…this picture must be like a decade old.'_ He noted. He put the picture down and turned to look at the painted ceiling. It featured the map of Hyrule, with chiefs of different tribes marching all over their domains. He inhaled deeply in amazement. This wasn't just painted, it was hand painted.

"Ah-ah-ah-CHOOOO!" He sneezed. Link was thoroughly shocked, for he never sneezed. Ever. Now what could have caused such an out of character outburst? Link looked around and soon found the source. The second bed, which he was standing beside, was covered with an inch of dust. So where was the person who slept in that bed? Maybe the other beds were on the main floor. But that still didn't explain the unused bed. Link quickly climbed down that ladder, eager to solve this mystery. The bottom floor was also basic. Under the balcony/top floor, there was a small kitchenette. On the other side of the house, there were two chairs beside a fireplace. In the middle of the house there was a table with two chairs. By now Link knew:

The house was obviously built for two, even though there were four people in the picture.

The second person who should be taking care of the girl is not home; and has not been home for a very long time.

Someone had painted the roof.

Well, isn't that nice to know.

Link picked up a pot. He was about to throw it when he heard much banging from outside. **BAM! BOOM! BANG!**

"Hey! Come back! I just want to groom you!" The horse whinnied. Link put down the pottery and kicked open the door. He was greeted with the sight of the kid trying to catch Epona. Yes, Epona. He was very shocked to see his runaway horse out here. Immediately, he picked some horse grass which was conveniently located right next to the door and began to blow. [YOU HAVE PLAYED… EPONA'S SONG!] His horse slowed to the soothing melody, and trotted toward him.

"There, there. It's okay Epona."He comforted the startled pony.

"Ooh, it's your horse?" Link nodded. "You should probably keep her closer to you. I found her in Hyrule field, and the blue goblin things were trying to hurt her. So I attacked the blue goblins and brought her here." Links face: face of 'I'm not surprised.' face of 'Did you say Hyrule?' face of 'Oh shit, Zelda!' "Wait! Where are you going?" She called out to Links' back as he rode away at full speed. Link didn't reply because it wasn't as important as Zelda. He focused on the road ahead, dodging anything that could make the horse trip. He did feel kind of guilty for just leaving that girl in the dust. _'Maybe just one look back won't hurt.' _He looked back and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. The girl was sprinting behind him, despite her long dress. "YOU WON'T LOOSE ME THAT EASILY!" She shouted after him. She then jumped onto Epona's back, and in the process scared the hell out of Epona. As Link struggled to control the rampaging pony, the girl made herself comfortable. "So, where are we going?" she asked nonchalantly.

"We?" Link answered. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Athylia."

"Okay then Athylia, 'we' are going to Hyrule castle, to meet up with the princess."

"The princess as in Princess Zelda?"

"Is there another princess?"

"I've always wanted to meet the Princess! I'm so happy!" Within minutes, they were riding into the great city of Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: *still sleeping* .<p>

Zelda: She must be very tired.

Athylia: Or just plain lazy.

Link: Wow… what a failed announcer.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki: Zzzzz. *finally wakes up*Hey, would you look at that! I did the last chapter while being completely asleep.

Athylia: *giggles*

Link: *Sweatdrops*

Zelda: Ummm…

Miyuki: Why do you all hate me so?

Athylia: I don't hate you!

Miyuki: Great….

Brett: Miyuki-tono does not own the Legend of Zelda and is not associated with the official series.

* * *

><p>"I've always wanted to meet the Princess! I'm so happy!" Athylia squeaked. Within minutes, they were riding into the great city of Hyrule.<p>

Link rode through the bustling city, ignoring the tempting aroma of fresh food and baking pastries. He rode past the guards that tried to stop him, and after tying Epona safely to some post, he ran straight to where he knew he could find Zelda; on her balcony. He grabbed some rope that was left carelessly on the ground. Turning to the right, he bolted to the extension of her room. He tossed the rope onto the fancy railing, secured the knot, and began climbing the three stories. Athylia was trying her best to keep up. At last, he reached the top of her balcony. Reaching up, he grabbed the railing and flung himself over before helping Athylia. He knocked on the glass door. Zelda looked up, then rushed over to open the golden lock. "Link! You came!" she exclaimed, embracing him in a wholehearted hug.

"Why wouldn't I?" Link asked; a sheepish and silly grin plastered on his face. It was very clear he was enjoying this.

"Link, there have been strange stirrings in the East." She said, finally releasing the hug and pointing over to a patch of normal looking land. "At first, the letters of distress come flooding in, but they all stop at once, though there no signs of the problem being solved. I can't help but feel something's going on around that area."

"So you want me to go check it out for you?" He asked, looking very heroic and serious. Zelda nodded.

"The guards will not let me leave Castle Town without protection, but this is private business that I don't want my guards to know about."

Link smiled again. "Sure thing Princess. I'll come tell you what's up as soon as I get back."

"Thank you so much Link…" Zelda leaned towards him….

"Anything for you Zelda…."Link leaned towards her….

"Can I come too?" Athylia asked in her usual voice, completely ruining the romantic moment. Zelda looked up and noticed the kid for the first time.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever!" the ruler of Hyrule exclaimed. She went over to squish Athylia.

"Link? Can I come! Can I? Can I?" Athylia kept asking, eyes shining.

"Well…." He trailed off.

"What's the harm, Link? Surely a warrior such as yourself won't have problem with such an adorable child." Zelda asked, smiling sweetly.

"It's not that I'm worried about that but…."

"Then what ARE you worried about!" Athylia chirped.

"Well, you have to be home, you left without telling you parents, you're not dressed appropriately, you look about 10, you might not have enough experience, you don't have either a sword or shield, Epona doesn't like you much, you'll need supplies that I don't have extra of, you probably don't know much about fighting monsters, and I have no idea what's going on in those villages, so you might not be safe." Link belted out at her. Each reason changed Athylia's face from excitement to determination.

"I don't have to be home cuz I don't have anything to look after except dust bunnies, I don't have parents anymore, I have clothes at home that will be suitable, I'm sure I can dig up the right supplies, I'm almost 11, I can find a shield and sword somewhere in my house I'm sure, I saved Epona from the blue goblin things, Epona is only scared because I accidentally cut her mane, I'm the one who got the things off you when you were unconscious on the ground, and if I die because it's not safe, I've got nothing to lose anymore! Now can I come?"

Link sighed heavily. _'She combated every reason I had.'_ "I guess…" Athylia started sending sparkles to every corner of the room, squealing with excitement. _'Hyper kid. I can't believe I'm taking her on a quest, but I don't have a reason not to._' "Okay, let's go back to your house and get all your stuff." Link pointed to the balcony "That way." Athylia hastily bounced over to the balcony and hopped the railing. The two remaining in the room heard the thump of a kid falling 3 stories. Link winced. _'She could've used the rope.'_

"I'm okay!" A muffled voice said.

"I wish you good luck taking care of her." Zelda said.

"Uh… thanks, I'm gonna need it…probably."

"Thank you for doing this. I'm sorry, I really am, but the security's been tight around here. It's because-well it's just a rumour-but someone said a few letters were written in blood." Zelda's face was the purest example of guilt and worry. _'Written in blood?' _The very thought sent shivers down his spine.

Link couldn't help but smile for her reassurance. "It'll be fine, Princess. I make sure of it. And then I'll come back and say 'It's okay.'"

"It might be dangerous ahead. Here, take this." Zelda took one of her necklaces off and held it out towards him. Hesitantly, Link took it. [DAN NA NA NAAAAAA! You got: Zelda's Lucky Necklace!]

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll be helpful." He began to head for the window.

"**LINK!**" Zelda cried. He turned to her, looking shocked. Zelda ran up and held him as if he would disappear any second. "U-um...promise me you'll come back safe."

Link squeezed her back. "I promise." he stated. He patted her head before disappearing below.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: Okay, I absolutely promise it will be more actiony soon. PROMISE! So, to entertain you till then, I have talked these guys into caramel dancing for you.<p>

Athylia: *dancing* THIS IS FUN!

Link: …...

Zelda: *dancing*C'mon Link! It's not that bad.

Link: *perks up and starts dancing to please Zelda*

Miyuki: *ROFLMFAO* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
